A multi-spectral scanning fiber endoscope (SFE) will be developed to image the panel of fluorescent-labeled peptides developed in Project 2 that have specific binding activity to amplified and/or over expressed gene targets identified in Project 1. Image processing algorithms will be developed to stitch together individual images to form a panorama of the esophageal mucosal surface, and